Kwon Eun Bi
| birth_date = | birth_place = Yangsan, Gyeongsangnam-do, South Korea | occupation = Singer, dancer | group_debut = July 18, 2014 October 29, 2018 | years = 2014–present | height = 160 cm | weight = 46 kg | blood = A | agency = Off The Record Entertainment Woollim Entertainment Kiroy Company | colors = Purple | associated = IZ*ONE Ye-A Produce 48 }} Kwon Eun Bi (Korean: 권은비; Japanese: クォンウンビ; or simply Eunbi) is a South Korean singer currently under Woollim Entertainment and Off The Record Entertainment. She is the leader of the project girl group IZ*ONE and a former member of the girl group Ye-A. Career '2014: Ye-A' On July 18, 2014, Eunbi, under the stage name Kazoo, debuted as a member of the girl group Ye-A, where she was the lead vocal and main dancer. On October 2014, their CEO updated the line-up, adding new members, and she was not a part of the group anymore. '2018: ''Produce 48 and IZ*ONE' On May 11, 2018, she was revealed to be a contestant on ''Produce 48 as a trainee representing Woollim Entertainment. She finished the competition in 7th place, thus becoming a member of IZ*ONE.Announcing The TOP 12 Of "Produce 48" – IZ*ONE The group officially debuted on October 29, 2018 with the mini-album Color*IZ and its title track, "La Vie En Rose". Filmography Reality shows * 1vs100 (KBS, 2014) - contestant * Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) - contestant Music video appearances * Produce 48 - "Nekkoya (Pick Me)" (2018) * Produce 48 - "Nekkoya (Pick Me)" Gym Uniform ver. (2018) Trivia * She graduated from the School of Performing Arts Seoul in the dance department10 Asia: 예아, 빤한 걸그룹은 싫어요! 8인 8색 매력 탐구 (인터뷰) * Before debuting with Ye-A, Eun Bi worked as a back-up dancer for acts such as Secret and Girl's DayOh My Star: 예아 "우리는 아직 '아이돌'이 아니에요" * She was part of a choreography team ber fore her debut in Ye-AStar News: 예아 "황선홍 딸 그룹? 진짜 매력 보여줄게요"(인터뷰) * She'd like to do some MC work as well * Prior to debuting with IZ*ONE, she trained for 5 years and 6 months.Kwon Eun Bi's Produce 48 Profile * Her hobbies are discovering dessert restaurants, shopping and running. * Her specialties are dancing, impersonations and POP art. * She is most confident in dancing Kpop choreographies and girls hip-hop routines Gallery Ye-A Kazoo debut teaser photo.png|Ye-A's debut teaser Ye-A Kazoo National Treasure promo photo.png|"National Treasure" Produce 48 Kwon Eun Bi profile photo.png|''Produce 48'' IZONE Kwon Eun Bi official profile photo.png|IZ*ONE's profile photo IZONE Kwon Eun Bi COLORIZ official photo 1.png|''Color*IZ'' (1) IZONE Kwon Eun Bi COLORIZ official photo 2.png|''Color*IZ'' (2) IZONE Kwon Eun Bi COLORIZ official photo 3.png|''Color*IZ'' (3) IZONE Kwon Eun Bi Suki to Iwasetai promo photo.png|"Suki to Iwasetai" IZONE Kwon Eun Bi Heart IZ concept photo Violeta ver.png|''Heart*IZ'' (1) IZONE Kwon Eun Bi Heart IZ concept photo Sapphire ver.png|''Heart*IZ'' (2) IZONE Kwon Eun Bi Buenos Aires concept photo.png|"Buenos Aires" IZONE Kwon Eun Bi Vampire concept photo.png|"Vampire" IZONE Kwon Eun Bi Bloom IZ concept photo 1.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (1) IZONE Kwon Eun Bi Bloom IZ concept photo 2.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (2) IZONE Kwon Eun Bi Bloom IZ unreleased concept photo 1.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (3) IZONE Kwon Eun Bi Bloom IZ unreleased concept photo 2.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (4) References Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:IZ*ONE Category:Ye-A Category:Produce 48 Category:Woollim Entertainment Category:Off The Record Entertainment Category:Kwon Eun Bi